mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Sherlock Sucrette's First Investigation
Episode N°5 – SHERLOCK SUCRETTE'S FIRST INVESTIGATION Someone stole the spare key to the teachers' lounge and took an important document? Is Nathaniel on the verge of losing his position as student body president?! Conduct an investigation to find out who is behind it all! Synopsis Video Preview There is no video preview for this episode. Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode5-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode5-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode5-Lysander.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°5 –SHERLOCK SUCRETTE'S FIRST INVESTIGATION Here is the solution guide for episode 5! (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- In the first part of the episode you have three different choices! -Go and spy on them to find out what's going on -Go and see what is going on -Turn on your heels and avoid any trouble Each choice will lead to different events! Find Lysander and talk to him. > You just have find Lysander and talk to him. Talk to five new students about the lost key. Here is where each student appears : Peggy > You speak to her automatically in the beginning of the episode. Capucine > In the classroom Violette > In the Gardening Club Kim > In the Gymnasium Melody > In the Student Council room >>The objective will be validated when you have talked to everyone (the girls + Lysander!) and you have made your choice about the “guilty” party. Find the key to the teachers' lounge and go back and see Nathaniel. ''' /!\ You can find the key once the two previous objectives have been validated! Depending on the choice you made in the beginning of the episode: Spy > Go see Castiel until he gives you the key Go away > Go see Lysander until he gives you the key Go see > The key appears in the Gardening Club '''Wait until the principal leaves the hall then go into the teachers’ lounge. You must see the principal three times, then go see Nathaniel so he can let you into the lounge. (look in the gymnasium or the courtyard) Go ask the students who the bracelet belongs to, and find out who the thief is! ''' Spy > Castiel will give you the information you need. Go away > Capucine will give you the information you need. Go see > Nathaniel will give you the information you need. '''Find Amber and ask her about her bracelet and the theft of the exams. She is in the classroom or in the staircase. Find the exams and take them to Nathaniel. ''' Go to the staircase, and look on top of the lockers. /!\ You will be able to find Nathaniel once you have the exams in your possession AND activated the objective “Find Lysander's notepad and take it to him.” '''Find Lysander's notepad and take it to him. In the courtyard on the bench, go back to see Lysander. /!\ The notepad will appear once you have returned the exams to Nathaniel. Once you have completed the objectives, go to the main hallway, and that’s the end of the episode! Now it's time for your date!! That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 6! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- 'Nathaniel' If someone stole it from me, I have no idea where it could be. I usually leave it in the teachers’ lounge when I’m there or I have it on me. *A. How could someone steal it if it’s always in your sight? / *B. It’s ok, we’ll find it. / *C. That’s crazy, aren’t you careful with your things?! - I’m not allowed to talk about it… *A. Ok, I see…I’ll stay focused on the key for now then. / *B. Tell me! How am I supposed to help you otherwise. / *C. If you don’t trust me, then work it out yourself! / Wait! All right… The documents that were stolen were the upcoming exams. They are kept locked in the teachers’ lounge as you can imagine. *A. Great! So the exams are being pushed back? - *B. I understand how serious this is now. / *C. Oh I see! Don’t worry, we’ll find them! + Of course not, I wouldn’t be so worried if I knew who did it. *A. Someone who has bad grades who would need to cheat? / *B. Someone who knew it would put you in a difficult situation? / (more discussion) *C. Uh…I’m trying to figure it out…. / Are you thinking of Castiel? *A. No, he wouldn’t do that! / *B. Maybe, yeah…But I’m not positive. / *C. Yes, that would be something he would do. / That’s true…Are you sure you want to risk it? *A. Yes, I really want to know who did it! / *B. No, but I feel a bit obligated… - *C. I’m, not sure, but I want to know who did it. + I can only let you in once, and be quick, before someone comes. Ok? *A. Ok, I understand! / *B. Umm…wait, can you say that again? / I don’t really want to, but I don’t see what else I can do. *A. I understand, but I think you’re right… + *B. There’s no other solution, you have to! / *C. You shouldn’t do that! - Yes, I will use words that no sign instead of our parents when it dries courses. I never said anything until now but … *A. Tell me all about the theft of the key and examinations instead! - *B. What? Is that all? *C. You should not do that, you’re better than this … ---- 'Castiel' And this concerns me how? *A. You’re not happy? Since you can’t stand Nathaniel. - *B. Really? You’re not at all involved in this? - *C. Don’t you think we should try to help him after all? / No. *A. Ok, I won’t push it…. / *B. Would you tell me if you knew something? / *C. I’m sure you know where it is! - Of course… *A. I’m not joking, be cool for once. + *B. You’ve got nothing to do with all of this, right? - *C. Do you have any idea who could have done it? / You start discussion *A. I still haven’t found the key. / *B. Did you know that the upcoming exams were stolen from the teacher’s lounge? / Really? We don’t have to worry about it for a while then? *A. You have good grades you? + *B. You seem thrilled, huh… / *C. You still have nothing to say? - Geez … She not a magnifying glass. *A. I really thought it was you … *B. How could she do this to his brother? *C. I hope she will get fired. / What head in the air that one … Not sorry. *A. The fact is that I could come see you play? / *B You’re playing together for a long time otherwise? *C. Can you tell me more about Lysander? Here it is. Now stop hinting at accusation, ok? Good girl. *A. Thanks, I believe you now, sorry. + *B. I knew it was you who had it! - Hmm…She’s always up to something. *A. I really did think it was you… - *B. How could she do that to her brother? / *C. I hope she gets expelled. + Cool, and I couldn’t care less. *A. You knew already? / *B. Well…If ever there’s a sale on kindness, could you please go and buy some? - *C. I thought you’d like to know. / ---- Lysander Hello,…{$Pseudo}, right? *A. That’s right! So you and Castiel are good friends, right? + *B. That’s right! So, you play music? How long have you been playing? / *C. That’s right! So you like scaring people? - Rosa? Yes. *A. You go out together? *B. This is your sister? - *C You are close? What is there to know? *A. The spare keys have going missing. / *B. Someone tried to frame Nathaniel. - *C. There’s a thief I the school who stole them. – Keys don’t disappear by themselves. *A. Yes, that’s why I think a thief took them. - *B. You wouldn’t have them by any chance? - *C. Yes, I’m going to keep looking for them. + You start discussion *A. I still haven’t found the key. / *B. Did you know that the upcoming exams were stolen from the teacher’s lounge? / (more discussion) They must not be far. *A. That means you know something! (Insist) - *B. I’m going to keep on looking. (Don’t insist) / No I did not. *A. Do you have good grades you? / (more discussion) *B. It did not seem to shock you - *C. Are you sure you know nothing? - I don’t think I can complain about my grades. *A. Ok, I see, so no need to cheat then. + *B. Maybe because you cheating! - *C. Really? Could you help me out? / I found those famous keys completely by chance, here take them. *A. Ah! I knew you were the one who had them! - *B. Super! Thanks so much. + *C. Mmm…Thanks, but that’s a bit suspicious. - You know my notepad, the one you found the other evening? Did you read it? *A. I leafed through it a little, why? – (if you have not read the file) / (if you read the file) *B. No, not really, why? + You start discussion *A. So what instrument do you play? - *B. Can I come and watch you guys play some day? + *C. Hey, I was wondering…Do you have any idea what Castiel thinks of me? / ---- 'Peggy' Oh, oh! Did you hear that? “The student body president in the hot seat”! That would be a great headline! I can’t wait to find out more about his case! *A. What?! Think about him, you can’t do that! - *B. It is a scoop! + Category:Index Category:Episode List